


cold nights

by xxkate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxkate/pseuds/xxkate
Summary: cuddles i guess ? i dont know tbh (first work so plz don't be too harsh :/)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	cold nights

Harry stumbled into the common room once again, after awakening from one of the many nightmares that plagued him in his sleep. As he walked over to his favorite couch - the one closest to the fire - he noticed a figure buried in blankets already occupying it. He recognized the shock of white blonde hair almost immediately, and nearly left the common room entirely, preferring a walk through the cold corridors than the awkward conversation that surely awaited him.  
  
But, in the second that it took him to decide that yes - he was in fact going to leave - the figure peeked out from the mountain of blankets, hearing Harry’s sleep-addled footsteps. Harry instantly found himself paralyzed under the piercing gaze of one Draco Malfoy.  
  
“Er- hi…” Harry mumbled, after far too much awkward silence, “Couldn’t sleep?” He offered, deciding to at least attempt to make some conversation. After further inspection, he noticed that the other boy was shivering slightly and seemed to be hugging himself under all his blankets. Despite himself, Harry couldn’t help but to feel a little bad for him. The castle got especially cold during the winter nights, and though Harry had always run a bit hot, even he could acknowledge the chill.  
  
Draco gave an almost imperceptible nod, huddling further into his blankets. Taking pity on him, Harry walked over and sat down next to Draco, hoping that having another body near him would help him to warm up at least a little bit.  
  
“Too cold to sleep,” Draco eventually muttered, almost too quiet for Harry to hear. “Ah- well,” came Harry’s response. He wasn’t sure quite what to say, so he opted to say nothing, letting the conversation between them die out and silence to descend once more. This time though, the silence was far from awkward, it had a comfortable air to it, and Harry didn’t mind letting it stay that way.  
  
The boys stayed there for a while, slowly drifting closer and closer to each other, until Draco’s head was resting on Harry’s shoulder. Neither of them said anything about their position, content to stay where they were, and worried that words would ruin the spell that seemed to have fallen over them. At some point, Harry’s eyes drifted closed, and he fell back into the abyss of sleep.  
  
When Harry woke, he was still on the couch in the common room, but he had moved from sitting to lying down. When he tried to shift into a more comfortable position, he noticed the weight on his chest and lifted his head to see Draco Malfoy asleep on top of him.  
  
Instead of the typical things that Harry thought should’ve crossed his mind, all he could think of was how lovely Draco looked. The git that had been his previous rival was nowhere to be found. No, his face relaxed with sleep, and his perfect hair all mussed up, Draco Malfoy was truly lovely.  
  
These thoughts really should have scared Harry more, but the only thing he could bring himself to feel was perfectly happy contentment. Because no matter how everyone would react, or the arguments that would surely occur, he had Draco. And that’s what mattered.


End file.
